


National City Comic-Con

by Allwereinfor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comic Con, Cosplay, Costumes, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, first fic, star wars mention, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allwereinfor/pseuds/Allwereinfor
Summary: Lena finds her self dressing as her favorite super hero





	National City Comic-Con

It’s no secret that Lena Luthor become very fond of National City’s hero, Supergirl. Hell, even Jess teased her on multiple occasions about the way she talks about the Kryptonian. The two have had many chats on Lena’s balcony rather it being during meetings or long late dates of working. The hero never failed to show up. Lena didn’t know exactly what she felt for the hero, just that she had a deep admiration for the woman. What people didn’t know about the CEO, is that she owns every bit of merchandise sold with the hero’s name. She may just have a tattoo of the House of El symbol on her ribs.

It was the first comic con that has been to National City since Lena had met Supergirl. She was thrilled to let her inner nerd out that as always been there as a child. She’s been to Metropilis comic con since she was a little girl, and every year, with the help of her parent’s money, she was that most stood out cosplayer of them all. This year, she wanted to show just how much she prized the hero.

She knew her friend Kara Danvers wouldn’t even pat an eye at her invitation to join her. Kara has never seen this nerdish side of Lena, so she is excited to further their friendship by sharing a huge part of her life. Lena thinks that Kara will be wholly surprised with the Lena she will be witnessing. She loves watching the blonde weak, holding in her breath in sudden shock of her friend not in the CEO role. She would be lying if she said she didn’t have a crush on the girl.

Lena has high payed professionals make her cosplay costumes. She had hired one to make an exact replica of Supergirl’s suit. She’s always wanted to be more than just a Luthor. Through her sometime stiffness and intimidating personality, she’s always had an act of helping people. She wanted to be somebody’s own hero. She was put to the test the night in Lex’s vault when she tried to save Supergirl form her mother. She felt strong in the suit. Like she actually meant something. She could feel how it must felt to Supergirl whenever she put that suit on.

Kara had snapchatted Lena pictures of what she was wearing for the event. With the low budget she has from just being fired, she had to keep it to a Party City costume. Even that was almost over exceeding the money she felt comfortable spending, but it was for Lena. Kara never turned down Lena because she felt there was something building between them. Lena become a huge part of Kara’s life, and she never wanted to lose whatever that was between them.

Kara always loved the videos of the inflatable dinosaurs that were filling up her Facebook feed, so she was super enthusiastic when she found the costume on sale at Party City. She knows it’s not part of any comic or tv show, but she didn’t care. She wanted to live her dream as an inflatable dinosaur.

Lena kept her costume a secret because she wanted to surprise Kara. Of course she knew Miss Sunshine Kara Danvers was Supergirl. She has a Doctorate in Bio-engineering! Those glasses could not fool her. She knew how to separate the two, and respected the reasoning for what to keep her identity a secret.

Lena arrived to the building where National City Comic Con was being held. All eyes are turned to her when she walked up in the blue suit with that very vibrant red cape. Not a detail of wrong on the suit replica. She had a mixture of reactions. Some glaring, some even impressed to thrilled to see a Super and a Luthor.

“Le…Lena is that you?!” Kara says in a surprised voice. She unzipped her dinosaur costume to get a full look at her friend.

“Surprise!” Lena said with a nervous laugh while her arms were positioned away from her body with spirit fingers.

“You look incredible, maybe even better than Supergirl herself” Kara said with a chuckle.

It was the truth. Kara felt so many emotions going through her body, all good. The woman she admired was standing proud in front of her in a suit that was well… her.

“Why thank you! You look pretty lovely yourself for a creature of the Mesozoic Era”

Kara blushed at Lena’s comment. “Shall we look around? I’ve never been to one of these”

“Oh, of course. I read there was a display for Rogue One, the new Star Wars movie that just came out. I heard Harrison Ford and Mark Hamill are here!” Lena is already failing at keeping her cool, but being in the same building as her two favorite icons from her teenage years, she couldn’t contain her excitement.

After they had been at Comic-Con almost all day, Kara thought she knew everything there was to know about Supernatural, Orphan Black, and other shows that she has only heard of. Throughout the whole day, there had been playful nudges and flirting. The dinosaur only grew to adore the CEO even more during the day. Kara unzipped the costume and hugged Lena as a thanks for sharing this part of her life with her.

Lena stared into Kara blue eyes longer than she should have after the hug. Her heart beat faster than expected, and couldn’t help but want to kiss the amazing woman in front of her. Kara fully aware of what is happening.

“Kara I- “before she could even get the sentence out, Kara’s lips had met hers.

Once the kiss broke, the stood there in comfortable silence, staring at each other, smiling.

“That was.. wow” Lena said very shyly while blushing.

They spent the rest of their day completely oblivious of the people around them.


End file.
